


Hungry as a Wolf

by starrystargazersorceress



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #EndlessSummer2020, Cloti - Freeform, Cloti Endless Summer 2020, Crossover, DFFOO, Dissidia Opera Omnia - Freeform, Endless Summer 2020, F/M, Food descriptions, Motion Sickness, Mouth-to-Mouth, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Slight Humor, Tifa learns from Ignis, Tifa teases Cloud a lot, Tifa's cooking, Zack and Aerith being very lively, Zerith - Freeform, bartending, cloud is considered a chocobo, dissidia final fantasy opera omnia - Freeform, god-speed cooking, mini warriors of light, small Cloud and Tifa, summer picnic, tiny dash of Highspecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystargazersorceress/pseuds/starrystargazersorceress
Summary: Tifa cooks lunch with Ignis and prepares a meal for the ravenous Cloud.Zack and Aerith are reunited under an otherworldy sky.Fluff set in the world of Spiritus and Materia.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hungry as a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia - awesome mobile game that I used to play everyday since its release. I've neglected it though after FFVII Remake came out. DFFOO has cute CT moments and huge ZA vibes :)
> 
> This will be my first foray in writing a Final Fantasy/Dissidia fic. Mainly CloTi with a bit of Zerith. Just a lighthearted, fic based loosely on DFFOO events. 
> 
> Written with the [ EndlessSummer2020](https://cloti-zerith-week.tumblr.com/) prompt in mind: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us by Starship, for the Cloti and Zerith Summer week 2020 :)

Cloud was hungry – starving in fact. He can't remember the last time he felt this famished.

Even in this state in which he was half his usual size, the normal form for this supposedly “world of respite”, his appetite did not appear to have shrunk in proportion. The team, composed of Materia's warriors who were called from different worlds like himself, just defeated seemingly endless waves of monsters and manikins (their soulless doppelgangers). It looked like Shinryu, stirrer of eternal conflict between gods, or whatever diabolical force was actually responsible, was in a tantrum. The intervention of someone who was indulging their megalomania, _again_ , couldn't be ruled out either. Now that this cycle of battle was over, his body's concerns were being brought to the fore. The will of light, the strength provided by Materia, goddess of Cosmos, and the endurance provided by the Mako in his system were not enough – he needed nourishment.

The last time he had a proper meal was during the previous night's camp. It was now way past midday by his estimation. He wondered how Ignis, now assigned by Edgar to manage this department, was going to prepare meals for around a hundred people in a shorter span this time, considering what he's sure to be everyone's present state. He heard rumors about “god speed cooking” and wondered if it was the same move the guy used in battle.

Before meeting Edgar, the playboy royalty, Cloud and company always foraged for their food, there being no town nor settlements in this world, only ruins. But now Edgar's Returner group handled the provisions and ensured everyone gets their required portions. Cloud had no idea how they did it and where they sourced the ingredients and other necessary materials from. The airship kitchens had everything they need. Though that was the whole point of the Returners taking responsibility – to take that worry from the other warriors and have them focus on being alert for combat. He didn't need to ponder over that and he can count on Ignis' efficiency. The tactician had the most brilliant strategies about nutrition after all, judging by the meals he had tasted so far.

However Tifa, noticing his furrowed brows and the hand on his stomach, promised to cook for him. _Tifa_. She was always within range - which was logical since they were friends and from the same world. But she always appeared to be looking out for him even when it was not necessary. Well, while having no doubt about her strength in combat, he was always looking out for her because he _promised_ to be there for her and it's the way things should be. He didn't expect her to constantly fuss over him in return. Though he had to admit that this was far from annoying, and in fact likes it when she checks on him.

“Hey Cloud, are you okay?” Tifa asked as she approached him under one of the trees at the edge of the clearing they were currently camping in. The shade was nice there and being shielded from the otherworldly sun helped in his current condition. “Surely you are not having motion sickness again?” she continued.

That again. _Motion sickness_. Ever since they arrived in this world, Tifa never ran out of things to tease him about.

First it was the _mouth-to-mouth_. Their ragtag group of heroes found some guy passed out in a half-drowned state on the shore, in a beach that was now faraway. Tifa hinted aloud that Cloud could help, what with him “ _knowing mouth-to-mouth_ ”. His face heated up at the comment. He also didn't miss the embarrassed blush that tinted Rem, the healer in a school uniform, who was standing beside Tifa at that time. Apparently, the artificial respiration he performed back in their world to rescue a girl was still fresh in Tifa's mind. But he was sure Rem imagined something different...

 _Shiva_ , the way Tifa was looking at him, so pointedly and encouragingly, made his thoughts stray to _her_ _mouth_. He could offer to teach her how to do it, with some demonstration involving her and not a stranger, but he had to berate himself for that idea.

Then there was the _cross-dressing_. The guy on the beach actually turned out to be a woman who was wearing men's clothes in order to hide her identity. Tifa was first to notice. Faris was her name and she was a pirate captain. In Cloud's opinion the pastel pink of her hair was a huge giveaway, but he could relate that sometimes circumstances didn't give one a choice, especially given her job description. He told the lady that the group understood and that she didn't need to pretend she's someone she's not around them.

Tifa was quick to catch on and asked in a mirthful voice, “ _Well aren't you the sweetest? Or are you saying that because you've been in her shoes?_ ”

Once upon a time, Cloud had to don a frilly dress, complete with a tight corset and ghastly ribbons, to save Tifa from a precarious situation she found herself in. While he never regretted the action, a recall still tinged his ears red. He was pretty sure she didn't mean anything bad by spilling his secrets, but he couldn't help being defensive when Bartz followed-up: _“Her shoes? Cloud, don't tell me...”_

“ _...Sometimes you don't have a choice,”_ he quipped as he turned his back to them. The teasing of afro-haired Sazh and chocobo-loving Bartz was relentless after that reveal. Even Zidane, the monkey-tailed twerp (who he secretly disliked because he was fawning over Tifa), gave him a lot of attention. Tifa just kept on smiling sweetly at him. Her cute, heart-shaped face, the smallness of which was highlighted in her current downsized form, glowed so much with amusement and pride that Cloud couldn't remain surly after being found out.

After that incident was the matter of _caution_. Squall, the SeeD mercenary, for all his appearance of being reliable and level-headed, got himself in some trouble and so their team of champions had to follow him into dangerous woods. Tifa, caring as usual, was determined to see through the path to the end. Cloud actually worried about the guy as well but urged the others to proceed cautiously. Naturally, Tifa had something to say and remarked upon his use of the word.

“ _He said_ cautiously _!” Tifa emphasized her glee with clenched fists and slight bouncing.  
_“ _What's_ that _supposed to mean?” he asked her seriously.  
_“ _Nothing, cautious is good.”_ Tifa ended the subject, but he cannot unhear the good-natured playfulness in her tone. Did he ever charge blindfully in battle? As far as he knew he was only reckless when it came to saving her... Then an image of a silver-haired swordsman popped up in his mind. _Oh_. He was always chasing after Sephiroth in this world.

When Tifa continued on that yes she agrees that they had to be there for Squall, Cloud replied back nonchalantly _“...Not interested.”_ Disbelieving him she chided, _“Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.”_ It disconcerted him how Tifa always sees through his crap this way.

Then finally, on the subject of _nausea_. Setzer, captain of a gambling airship, was engaging Steiner the Knight, Vivi the Black Mage, Tifa and himself with a casual talk about entertainment, of the risky games kind. Tifa related that they had a huge amusement park back in their world. _Gold Saucer_. _Where they had a date_ , Cloud reminisced. He was anticipating how her story will go when Tifa veered towards talking about rides, which were not of the gondola type. _Shooting Coasters._ _Its twists and turns._

“ _That sounds fun,” said Setzer.  
_“ _It's not for everyone,” Cloud interjected, just the very thought of those zooming carts made him dizzy._

Tifa suddenly remembered his issue and added the warning for Setzer, _“Oh, uh... Yeah. Not if you're prone to nausea.”_ She gave Cloud a half-concerned, half-amused look. Later on, she checked on him to see if he wasn't feeling motion sickness at the moment. Cloud gave a huff and did not comment any further, just to stop her from poking fun.

Tifa did all the teasing with fondness though, so it never actually grated on his nerves.

Now back to Tifa's status checks at present – Cloud only grunted. Then she, realizing her current state and the time of the day, added “If it wasn't the airship and Selphie's mad turn at extreme piloting then... are you hungry?”

Without him meaning to, his stomach growled in response. Cloud cursed in his mind, disgusted at his bodily sounds. He knew that it was impossible to die from lack of food in this world, since it is closer to illusion after all, but isn't a complete meal far better for the well-being than merely surviving on cure and potions?

Tifa grinned and did not wait for his reply. “I guess you are. I'm feeling peckish as well.” Then she rubbed her tummy and offered, “Tell you what, I'll go and help Ignis out. I'll cook one of your favorite dishes, how does that sound?”

Cloud was very aware that Tifa's cooking, like her looks (and soul), was _to die for_. He was tempted at the thought of the stews and pies she served at Seventh Heaven, or the food she prepared sometimes on their travels back in their world when there were time and resources to cook more than a very simple meal. But knowing that she may just be as tired and food-deprived as himself, he cannot accept her generous offer at present. “It's fine, Tifa. You don't need to overexert yourself.”

“Not at all, I'm not overexerting. Besides, I need something else to do other than fighting and waiting for the next fight,” Tifa assured him. She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, “So what'll it be? Some Nibel schnitzel sandwich, spatzle, potato pancakes? Should I let Ignis teach me that Nebula Salmon Teriyaki recipe? Maybe I can add some twist to it. Or do you want some of my signature cookies?”

A warm feeling stirred inside Cloud at the mention of fare from his hometown. _His and Tifa's_ hometown, Nibelheim. It did something to his heart whenever she alludes to their shared past, their connection. He also had to praise her for keen observation skills; she must have noticed him eating Ignis' salmon dish with gusto. And the cookies – more than having a sweet tooth, those cookies she shared with him when they were kids were a good memory. She baked a batch once in Seventh Heaven when they met again after a long time and the things tasted just like... _home_.

He found a good opportunity to tease her though. “How about taking a rest? Somehow I'm sensing you're itching for a cooking match with Ignis.”

Tifa lowered her eyes to the ground and nudged a clump of grass with her foot. “Nice observation there. Well yeah, just wanted to make sure you don't enjoy his cooking more than mine,” Tifa admitted. Cloud didn't fail to notice the sudden shift in her countenance.

“Tifa...” Cloud started.

She managed to quickly gathered herself though and clapped her hands together. “But that's for another time, when we're not all so hungry... So anything you like?” Tifa pursued, the edge of her lips slightly raised in a bashful smile.

“The schnitzel. And the cookies, since Ignis has ovens,” Cloud finally answered. He honestly didn't know where or how the guy procured the things, or if the airship ever had them.

Tifa's expression brightened at the smile that came with his reply. “Okay! You think the old gang misses my cooking? And Zack, he hasn't tried any of my dishes yet.”

Yuffie, Aerith, Vincent, Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith were all whisked away from their world from different points in time. Only he and Tifa recollected the same set of events. Vincent seemed to know a lot about the future, though he wouldn't share. They have yet to find Nanaki, who Cloud hopes is somewhere safe. And Zack – he was so relieved to find him whole and intact and _breathing_.

Zack remembered escaping with Cloud back in their world and all he knew was that he's supposed to be a mercenary now. They found the SOLDIER in a rainy wasteland and he recognized Tifa well. After they defeated the fiends who were after him, the dark skies parted and the sun began to shine so brightly as if trying to keep up with Zack's soaring spirit. The chill brought by the deluge was dispelled by the warm rays. Cloud then conveniently set aside from his memory the _dying_ part. After all, Zack exuded much energy and vigor and never lost his penchant for rousing speeches.

“ _As long you keep looking ahead, the rain's bound to clear sometime. It's only when you give up that you hit the end of the line,_ ” Zack began one of his pep talks right after he decided to join the group of heroes. “ _We'll knock out anyone who stands in the way of our dreams, and protect this world! If we pull this off, we'll all be heroes!_ ” He pumped his fist up to the air and flashed a smile that moved hearts. Rem and Vaan, the skypirate wannabe, were very much taken. He's even friends now with Seifer the sulky knight, Tidus the star sportsman, and Zell the SeeD school troublemaker after challenging them to a squats contest. The activity reinvigorated their bodies that were suffering from the cold of the terrain that they were trying to pass through.

To celebrate Zack's return, Cloud acquiesced to his demands. At one point he was coaxing Cloud to drop his stoic facade, him being his good friend and all, and invited the man to recite with him the motivational line “ _Alright! Let's move out! Onward we go!”_ Black and blonde spiky-haired punched the air above their heads, assuming hero poses. Cloud actually enjoyed it and smirked to himself when Tifa looked taken aback.

However after the discovery of Zack, Aerith was quiet at first. Tifa had to check on her to make sure that she's okay. Both she and Cloud knew that Aerith was in a frame of mind in which she's prepared to make a sacrifice to protect the Planet for the greater good, right before she was summoned from their world into this place. In this world, Sephiroth was no longer interested in stabbing her now that he discovered other ways to achieve god-mode, but that didn't mean other villainous entities did not want her power, her abilities as an Ancient.

Aerith bravely faced Kefka, the foul-mouthed jester, and Kuja, the shady guy with unknown intentions, and always charged forward even if she was alone, her gravitas as a heroine gracing her aura. Cloud and Tifa wondered when the flower girl would go back to her usual cheerful, bubbly self - she was always on the edge in this world. Until then, they always backed her up. Stood by her so she did not get herself hurt. “ _Whatever it that's bothering you Aerith, we can get through it together_ ,” Tifa clasped Aerith's hands and assured her. Then Zack turned up eventually...

_When Zack spotted the girl in the pink dress, he made tentative steps toward her. Her 89 th was letter still fresh in his mind. Aerith's fists were over her heart, her eyes watery. _

“ _Heya, didn't expect to see you again when we are this small,” Zack greeted Aerith, his vivid blue eyes meeting her emerald ones.  
_“ _Oh Zack!” Aerith finally expelled the breath she was holding and barreled into his chest, sobbing joyfully.  
_“ _Now we get to spend a little more time together and live our dreams while were in this world, huh?” Zack hugged her gently and gave her small kiss on the forehead._

_Cloud watched the reunion under a clear blue sky. He was grateful the weather cooperated so that he can see his friends find each other under the warm sunlight and not at the mercy of perilous rain that drenched the gloomy landscape when they first found them both in this world. Sunshine met sunshine again finally. Zack's intense brightness and Aerith's vibrant glow. Together, the two radiated a kind of light that was too good to disappear from any world._

_Cloud, Tifa, and their Avalanche team gave satisfied nods. They let the two lovers have their time to catch up._

  
  


Cloud's thoughts wandered this way as he was contemplating how he would like to keep Tifa's cooking for himself, when he realized he wasn't really a selfish guy. So he answered, “Yes of course. And if Zack doesn't enjoy your cooking, I'll give him a smack.”

On that happy note, Tifa chirped “Great! Wait here to be served by yours truly, this won't take long.”

She sprinted across the open grassy area to where Ignis was setting up his kitchen.

~o~o0o~o~  
  


When Tifa found Cloud in a mood, she knew that his scrunched up brows did not express the exasperation of an ex-SOLDIER nor the haughtiness of his previous temporary persona. It was much simpler than that. Ever since their time from the Lifestream, where she pieced back his fractured mind together, Cloud had gotten more lighthearted and the softness of the Nibelheim boy she once knew flitted to the surface a lot frequently. His eyes also took a steady light cerulean hue ever since, with lesser instances of mako green. Though he hadn't quite lost his aloofness yet, and remained awkward with people, she found it easier to banter with him.

Tifa and Cloud were both plucked from Gaia just as their team was about to parachute back into Midgar to end Hojo and later give chase to Sephiroth. She was grateful to find that their memories were in sync when she first ran into Cloud in this world. She understood when Mog told them that Materia wanted her warriors in their optimum state.

When Cloud assented to be fed by her, Tifa's heart fluttered. It was no big thing but she missed doing this for him. As she approached Ignis, the gentleman gave her a nod.

“Miss Lockhart, here to watch me prepare the victuals and get the first servings like the five over there?” Ignis gestured to the warriors sitting on makeshift benches and a table under the shade of trees. Prince Noctis, Ignis' liege, was sitting there with an empty plate in front of him, eagerly awaiting his late lunch. Prishe, the lavender-haired child, and Sabin, Edgar's twin brother and also a prince, were chatting amiably. Zack and Aerith meanwhile were already munching on what appeared to be a bread with creamy filling.

“Hi Ignis. Please, just call me Tifa. Looks like we'll be having a truly scrumptious lunch today,” Tifa observed as she saw the ingredients that were laid out: pasta dough, fresh vegetable cuts, a variety of spices, raw fish slices, and other ingredients that looked like they were just gathered from the nature around them. She can smell something delectable already simmering.

“Lasagna al Forno, Hunter's Krazy Kebab Skewers, and Golden Tail Soup to boost everyone's health and provide some immunity against the elements, since the last tide of battles evidently worn us all out. Noct here requested Scientia-Style Sushi for added strength, he caught the fishes himself from that stream nearby. And if Tifa wants some dessert later, I have Fluffy Chiffon Cakes ready to comfort the soul, ” Ignis enumerated with a flourish.

“Sounds delish!” Tifa was impressed. “Do you mind though, Ignis, if I help you out or if I cook with you today? I wanted to prepare a specific meal for someone...for some friends from my world.”

“Ah, so we have another culinarian in the group. If I was made aware earlier, I would have gladly welcomed the assistance. You're free to cook any dish you like,” Ignis smiled and motioned for Tifa to join him in the cooking enclosure.

“Great! Maybe you can teach me some of your recipes as well?” she added, a bit timidly.

The others saw Tifa and waved at her from their table. “Hey Tifa!” Noctis and Prishe greeted.

“Well if it isn't the lovely lady Lockhart. Care to chat with a fellow martial arts expert? I've been watching your moves and I'm astounded. I don't believe we've exchanged some words yet,” Sabin invited.

“Hey careful there man, you don't want a chocobo to hear and come charging straight at you. Your brother was nearly trampled last time,” Zack remarked, cryptically.

“Huh?” Sabin said, puzzled, while Aerith let out an amused laugh.

“Looks like Tifa will be cooking. She's great you know, you should sample the food she makes, they are a real treat!” Aerith praised and continued, “And I don't think Sabin meant to flirt.”

“Yeah. I want to talk to Tifa too,” said Prishe, who was also well-versed in fisticuffs.

“Hey y'all,” Tifa waved back. “Been a while since I cooked, figured I'd assist Ignis here while I dish out some of my specialty,” she explained with a grin. “And thanks Sabin and Prishe, that's kind of you to say.”

Tifa tied her hair back in a ponytail and as she washed her hands told Zack and Aerith, “I'm preparing a Nibelheim meal. I'll let you have some.” It did not escape her notice how the two just finished their snack, with Zack biting the last morsel from Aerith's fingers.

“Oohhhh,” they said in unison and grinned at each other, glints in their eyes. “Okay, do your best Tifa!” Tifa gave them a salute.

Ignis began engaging Tifa in a conversation as he finished up the sauce for the lasagna. “So it's for that detached young man.”

“Hmmm?” Tifa replied, wondering who Ignis was referring to since she never mentioned Cloud and he couldn't have known about Nibelheim.

“I'm sure what you'll be preparing will be good, but may I suggest adding Beanball Croquettes to the list?” Ignis continued.

“Sounds interesting. What is it made of?”

“Chocobeans, wheat flour and a little turmeric.”

“Chocobeans?”  
  
“It's a type of legume that's abundant back in my world. Chocobos and humans alike love them. They are quite flavorful, very palatable. The dish itself prevents most status ailments for a long duration so I frequently prepare it. I still have plenty in my stores.”

Tifa narrowed her eyes at Ignis. She knew he was very intelligent, but never expected him for the type who would bounce off Zack's earlier subtle teasing. “Are you hinting at something here Ignis?”

The tactician answered in a low voice, “If I'm not mistaken, you have chocobo-haired Cloud Strife in mind for this endeavor.”

Tifa stammered, cheeks apple-red, “H-how did you?!...”

Somehow Noctis still heard from his seat, “He's very sharp Tifa! But he's a good advisor, so listen.”

Ignis chortled. “Relax, nothing wrong with that. We can trade recipes. Tell me about the Nibelheim dish.” He gestured for Noct to shush it.

“Oh,” Tifa tried to compose herself. “Nibelheim's my hometown. I'll be making Nibel schnitzel sandwich and cookies. It's schnitzel with a specific formula for the seasoning and the cookies are a signature recipe from my mom.”

“Ah, there are ready ingredients for schnitzel here. I also have a recipe from a famous diner back in Lucis, I'll be happy to add Nibel's in my recipebook. There are few entries for dessert though, so I'll appreciate it if you can add one for the cookies, if it's not a secret.” Ignis produced a pen and a notebook from his pocket and handed it to Tifa. “You can write it later. Shall we get started? The meat is in there,” he pointed to one of the coolers. “Help me out with the skewers after you're done with the schnitzel.”

“Alright!” Tifa got into action. She gathered what she needed from the storages, prepared the unique breadings for the schnitzel and croquettes and got the cookie dough ready after. Ignis chatted with her through the process. They traded some tips and stories in the kitchen.

Tifa finished the sandwich first and couldn't help noticing how _fast_ Ignis worked. It was like a film in fast forward, his movements swift and economical. And despite the speed, everything smelled wonderfully aromatic. Her stomach grumbled as she sniffed the rich and savory scent from the lasagna sauce. The smell of the soup wafted, delicate and enticing. He was indeed a Master and she was determined to learn everything she can. She had to pause as he directed her the right way to fry the beanball croquettes. “How do you do it Ignis? You have to prepare a lot but it looks like you are quite finished now.”

He answered with a grin and adjusted his spectacles, “ _Quick Recipeh_."

The way he said it, with an accent and a breathy emphasis on the last syllable, made her laugh. “What? How does that work?”

“When it comes down to it, cooking is really simple. People only find fancier ways to do it. If you really give it attention, you can cook something very tasty with basic, simple techniques in mere minutes. But of course with my special training and the requirements of my journey with Noct, I have pinned it down as skill in which I can do it at maximum speed, producing a dish in seconds without sacrificing the quality of the meal,” he elaborated.

Tifa shook her head in awe as she put the croquettes in a serving plate, “That's handy and awesome.”

“Well, since you move with lithe and grace yourself while you pummel your enemies, I believe you'll be able to adapt the same skill too in no time,” Ignis said encouragingly.

“I sure hope so, thanks Ignis,” Tifa beamed as she set aside hers and Cloud's portion of the meal in a special tray. Next, she checked on the cookies in the oven.

“That buttery, sweet cinnamon aroma does make me feel cozy. Some warm milk, tea, or perhaps coffee will go well with it,” Ignis observed as Tifa retrieved the cookies and let them cool. “Which gives me an idea – since you are a barmaid, perhaps we can add some revitalizing drinks to the lunch fare. I am sure everyone is tired of drinking just water and potions – some heartening refreshments may lift the spirits?”

“Here, you can taste one... Potions do leave me parched sometimes, that's a swell idea Ignis,” Tifa agreed. “I can prepare juices and shakes from all the fruits here, and if there is some liquor, some light cocktails maybe? I can steep tea or brew coffee for those who prefer caffeine. I saw new jars and bottles with interesting labels at the kitchens recently – meadowsweet sage tea, dandelion'n'nrosehip tea, damson cider, chestnut ale, cloudberry cordial...”

“The airship kitchens lack nothing, I don't know how, but I'm not about to question the providence,” Ignis said as he sampled a cookie. “My, this is perfect! Soft and tastes like a lazy, sun-dappled afternoon in the mountains, if that makes sense.”

“I know! It helps me and Cloud remember the good parts about our village.”

“That's nice... do you feel Materia has taken some of your memories?” It was well known to them by now that, aside from arriving from different worlds and timelines, the warriors' memories were altered by the goddess – she removed painful ones mostly, but had also taken happy ones, like the summoner Yuna's, all for the purpose of making sure that her champions are in their best condition, with no hindrance brought about by emotion or sentimentality.

“I am not sure, at least me and Cloud remember the same things, but as he said there are some fuzzy bits. I do feel strange sometimes when looking at Aerith, for example. But seeing her so happy with Zack over there,” she pointed a thumb to the couple, who were now _frolicking –_ chasing each other around the table to Noctis' amusement – “somehow makes me think that there's some good to be experienced here in this world of shifting dimensions, if not exactly respite, then something that may give us strength to face whatever fate throws at us when we are returned to our worlds,” Tifa confided. She looked pensive as she started to pick up the bamboo skewers soaked in water so that she can start putting them through the choice cuts of marinated meat and chunks of vegetables that Ignis already finished slicing at lightning speed.

“That's a good mindset. I myself is burdened with some knowledge I can't tell Noct...yet. But for now, we must enjoy these calm periods while we can. We don't know when that Vayne, or that Sephiroth, or some unknown factor, will move to take another chance at possessing fate's reins in their hands. Your Cloud and the boy Vaan said they are predictable, but I am not so sure.” Ignis then banished the heavy mood, “The skewers are fitting for this sunny day, no? And those two lovebirds over there remind me of the exuberance of youth.”

Tifa chuckled in response, “You speak as if you are way older than us. “Young man”, “boy”, aren't we the same age at least?”

“Perhaps I just feel old whenever I'm with Noct.”

“Be glad that he did not hear that.” Tifa was now putting the first batch of kebabs on the grill. “Now that I think about it, I wouldn't put it past Kefka or The Emperor to pop up here and steal our lunch. I do wonder who feeds those guys.”

“I wouldn't understand the palate of those hungry for power,” Ignis shrugged.

“Sucks to be them... You can start adding more seasoning now,” she went back to preparing more. “These will be lovely. If we were somewhere near a beach, we could have had a grand summer barbecue party.”

“We could have a nice summer picnic here in the glade,” the advisor suggested. “And you can start taking Cloud's meal to him. He must be ravenous by this point. Or better, maybe bring him here? The others will start flocking as soon as they smell what's grilling. Come back for the skewers and beverages after.”

“You're right! If the airship has mats or blankets we can sit on the grass. It will be wonderful in the evening too!” Tifa added the lasagna, sushi, the soup to the tray, covered it and lifted it to go. “Will you try the schnitzel sandwich?”

“Of course, I've been meaning to,” Ignis took a piece from the platter of fifteen and tasted. “Mmm, this has a unique flavor. Very nice.” He turned to the prince's direction, “Noct, I may have found the sandwich that will rival Hammerhead's.”

Noctis was distracted from watching his pals and glanced at him. “No way, better than Grease Monkey's!?”

“Tifa here has done excellently.”

“I'm grateful! You guys can have one each Noct, and tell those two to sit down and eat,” Tifa started walking away with her tray. “Catch you later,” she told Ignis.

~o~o0o~o~

  
Cloud couldn't resist the inviting smells anymore and decided to leave his tree, nose following the appetizing scent of grilled meat. He hadn't gotten far when he saw Tifa approaching with what looked like his lunch, finally.

“Couldn't wait?” Tifa grinned as she met him. “Want to head over the cooking station and eat with the others?”

“Maybe later, for second helpings. I'm too hungry to deal with talk,” said Cloud as he extended his hand to take the heavy tray from her.

“Then let's go back to your spot.”

They sat on a flat rock nearby, still shaded by trees. Cloud removed the cover and licked his lips. He almost teared-up at how mouthwatering every dish looked and smelled. He took a careful bite of the perfectly sliced and arranged schnitzel sandwich.

“Well?” Tifa waited for a reaction.

The breading and the lettuce crunched, the meat oozed juicy goodness. Cloud chewed slowly to savor that bite, and then to answer Tifa, wolfed down the rest of it in no time.

Tifa giggled and warned Cloud not to choke. She proceeded to eat her food as she watched in delight.

Cloud nodded approvingly after tasting the saucy pasta and slurped the clear, golden soup. The raw fish from the sushi melted in his mouth like butter.

“Ignis made those. Good, yeah?”

“Not better than the sandwich.”

“Thanks Cloud. I'll be making drinks too and we can get barbecue after you finish here.”

Cloud started feeling a warm rush of health, strength, and resilience flowing inside him. Proper food gave the warriors extra boost in all aspects. “I'm feeling energized already. What are these?” He pointed at the golden brown balls with dips of cheese and cream on the side.

“Beanball Croquettes, try them,” Tifa nudged.

He did, and his eyes widened at the taste. “Did you make these?” he gazed at Tifa as he munched with satisfaction.

“Ignis recommended that and taught me the recipe,” she smiled. “Do you like it?”

Cloud nodded, pierced another one with his fork and brought it to Tifa's mouth.

Tifa was a little startled but still took a bite. He watched her teeth sink into the crispy breadcrumbs. “Mmmm, these are fantastic!” She removed the piece from his fork.

“I don't know what it is but it's quite addicting.” Cloud was already chewing on a third. The soft filling was a little nutty and salty sweet. There was a hint of some spice he didn't know.

“Chocobeans. Chocobos and humans love them back in his world, he said.”

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, “And he knows that you're feeding it to me?” He could never forget her ' _hair looks like a chocobo'_ remark.

Tifa lightly tapped a golden spike on his head. “Really, I'm not the only one who sees your hair that way.”

Cloud snorted and bit on a fourth ball. _So tasty_. “Maybe we should ask how to grow these chocobeans back in our world?”

“I'll try to get samples,” Tifa agreed as she finished a fourth ball. She picked the last of the croquettes with her fork when she noticed Cloud looking meaningfully at her.

“Oh you want more? Sorry I got it first,” she waved the beanball in front of her mouth. “Perhaps if you ask nicely you can have the last piece.”

Cloud saw the playful glint in her russet-red eyes. He pounced forward before she can react and gently enclosed the coveted treat with his mouth, prising it from her fork, nose lightly brushing hers, his lips mere centimeters from her own. He looked straight into her eyes as he pulled away, triumphant.

~o~o0o~o~

Tifa was petrified on the spot, lips slightly parted in sweet surprise. Her eyes were wide and she can't help feeling the warm flush of her skin and the little spark of excitement down her stomach caused by Cloud's sudden action.

Before she can say something, a shrill voice pierced the air. Hers and Cloud's head snapped to the direction of the noise.

“OH MY GOD! You two! What are you doing?!” Yuffie yelled, bursting with excitement. The volume she can project when she was at her normal size did not decrease at her current height.

“Shhh, you're so loud! ...Maybe they were having mouth-to-mouth,” Rem, who arrived with the ninja, speculated.

Barret was following behind them and promptly joined the shoutfest. “OI SPIKY, we were about to join you two for lunch but it looks like you have another activity in mind!!!” He was brandishing a skewer and swaying it about with his words. The three witnessed the whole affair with the last remaining beanball.

“Hey guys!” Tifa greeted weakly as she tucked her hair behind an ear.

Cloud only bit on a cookie and waved the piece at Barret, “Want a cookie Barret?” He ignored Yuffie's interruption.

“We are almost finished and will go back for seconds,” Tifa said as they approached.

“Ohhhh, we can't wait to tuck into our steaming lunch! The sandwich has good reviews Tifa,” Yuffie said cheerfully.

“The others have set up picnic mats over there, let's gather up with them,” Rem shared.

“Thanks Yuffie... Sounds great! Come on Cloud,” Tifa cleaned up, Cloud retrieved the tray and started hastily walking away with her towards the general direction of food.

“Hey wait up!” Yuffie and Barret demanded and trotted to keep up, while Rem trailed behind.

~o~o0o~o~  
  


Cloud and Tifa arrived at the lunch gathering and saw that picnic blankets were already spread over the grass at several places across the glade and that the warriors were already digging into their meals. Wonderful smells and the sound of idle chatter filled the atmosphere.

Cloud sauntered over to where Zack and Aerith were sitting cross-legged and eating with Cid and Vincent, while Tifa headed over to Ignis' kitchen.

“Hey Cloud, my pal, here for more grub? The Nibel sandwich was delicious, tell Tifa to make more! Here, there's still some left for you,” Zack greeted.

“The cookies were divine!” Aerith added.

Zack stood up and draped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, the other hand ruffled his hair “Admit it, you're a lucky guy! I can't believe you avoided Tifa back in Nibelheim when we were there!”

“Yeah my shy friends are so cute,” Aerith giggled.

“I am not sure what you guys are trying to say,” Cloud scratched his head.

“Come now, my smart and reliable friend, when are we going to have that double date?” the raven-haired SOLDIER pushed, amiably shaking the blonde.

“Z-zack...” Cloud stammered, trying to free himself.

Aerith intervened, not really helping, “The chocobo is blushing! Let go Zack, let's continue the fun later when Tifa is here!”

“These kids, all hormones!” Cid butt in. “Tifa gonna make drinks to wash all of these down?” he asked.

“Yes, she's super,” Aerith confirmed.

“Sit down Cloud and have some of these kebabs,” Zack motioned as he let him go. Buttered corn, zucchini, green and red bell peppers, cherry tomatoes, purple onions, shiitake mushrooms, and cubed sirloins crowded the skewers, but of course Cloud did not know what all the vegetables were called. That did not stop him from eating them.

As Cloud started filling his stomach again, Yuffie and Barret caught up, while Rem wandered away to where her schoolmates were.

“Heya guys! You wouldn't believe what we just saw!!!” Yuffie began.

Cloud stared daggers at the excitable ninja. He tore a bell pepper from its stick and heaped all the warning he can in the piercing glare.

“But I don't think it's for me to tell if I want to keep my life,” Yuffie deflated. 

Barret settled beside Cid and muttered to him a terse “ _lovestruck kids_ ” and nothing more.

“Heh, no shortage of that in any world,” said Cid, putting his hands behind his head.

“Tell me Yuffie, I'll protect you!” Aerith promised and pulled the young woman away from the group to some distant trees to speak with her in private.

Cloud huffed and focused on consuming the kebabs which were perfectly seasoned. Zack was observing him. “Loosen up buddy! Aren't you having a blast in this world? It may be unstable and danger lurks everywhere, but lots of good folks here and overflowing food!”

 _Zack is Zack_ , chuckled Cloud in his head. “I guess you're having the time of your life, it was your dream right, even before being a hero, to make friends the world over?”

“Right! And we have friends from different worlds now! With that, Aerith, and full bellies, nothing's gonna stop us!” Zack declared. “...Don't get hung up on Seph, we beat him after all,” he advised.

Before the last wave of battle, they had a face off with the one-winged SOLDIER. The guy ousted Materia from her seat in an attempt to deify himself, but of course the heroes threw him back out of her crystal chamber. The man just loved starting drama and tried to use Zack's memories against him. Zack was thankful that Cloud was there to put a dint on Sephiroth's emotional manipulation before it weakened his will. Together with Enhance Sword and Force Stealer, they struck him down with Ignis, Noctis and the others backing them up. Spiritus, god of destruction, showed up right after and attempted to throw the 'fallen hero' into a rift between space and time. Too bad though, Sephiroth is a persistent pest so with a few tricks and verbal intimidation, was able to flee and disappeared in a puff of black feathers.

“It's not bad to be alert and cautious. It was not the first time we ran into him in this world. And he always finds ways to come back, you know,” Cloud reasoned.

“Yeah, pitiful guy. But enough of that. Tell me about Tifa...” Zack urged. “Have you kissed her yet?”

Cloud spluttered and choked.

~o~o0o~o~

  
Tifa needed a short alone time so before heading back to assist Ignis she made a detour to the airship kitchens to get some ingredients. She bumped into no one, fortunately.

 _Cloud was so close, our lips almost touched,_ she dwelled, cheeks warm. She didn't know what to make of the light in his eyes as he looked into hers. Probably just a teasing gleam, but there was a bit of softness there. Gah, she just had to confront him about it, she had been in his mind after all. _That look of victory on this face was so charming though._

Tifa gathered containers of tea leaves, some bottles of liquor, and other stuff to mix into her drinks and and put them in a basket to take down to camp. She took a deep breath and patted the sides of her face with her palms. _Calm down, we already hugged before, that proximity should not be overwhelming._

She resolved to keep from appearing flustered and returned to the cooking station. Ignis was waiting for her and had already made some preparations so she can start brewing, mixing and blending.

“There you are, how was the lunch?” Ignis checked.

“Delicious and very filling! We felt rejuvenated,” Tifa replied and tried not to give Cloud-specific answers.

“That's good. So what's on the beverage menu today Tifa?”

“I'll try to make what anyone requests, but in particular I'm thinking of brewing meadowsweet'an'sage tea and dandelion'n'nrosehip tea since I heard Sabin likes fragrant teas and it would suit Aerith. It's a breezy, sunny day so strawberry and cloudberry cordial, oat'n'barley water, damson cider, and mixed fruit shake – should be ok for the kids. For the grownups who like a little alcohol there's dandelion and cherry wine and malt scotch whiskey. I can make various iced cocktails and mocktails. And oh, I see we have a small keg of summer ale here?” Tifa detailed as she started boiling water.

“All sounds tempting! I'll assist with the bartending,” Ignis said.

Terra and the Warrior of Light approached a little later to ask for some tea. Y'shtola and Cait Sith preferred milktea. Tifa had to ask if the plush toy cat can actually drink, and it said that it was fetching one for Shantotto. Krile, Eiko, Palom, Porom, Yuri, Chelinka, Lann and Reynn were all handed milk and fruit shakes, being children. Vivi wanted apple juice. Laguna, Auron and Basch thristed for whiskey. Quistis, Lulu and Ashe requested damson cider. Rinoa dragged Squall to the bar to get wine. Cecil and Rosa ordered one of the floral teas and praised the enchanting aroma. Aranea stopped by to wink at Ignis and asked for something smooth. Tifa, upon seeing the man flustered, discreetly passed him a ready drink to offer. The dragoon walked away satisfied. Garnet, Celes, and Rydia tried the cordials. Galuf settled for the oat and barley water. Lightning, Lenna, and Sherlotta amusingly all asked for pink damsel cocktails. Prompto got fruit juice and lingered for a while to gawk at Tifa, until Ignis shooed him away, saying that he was not the right chocobo. Ace and his class all had sparkling sunburst mocktail.

All these Tifa delivered with ease and expertise – stirring, mixing, shaking, blending speedily and, as Beatrix (who requested for a white knight cocktail) described, with great finesse. The rest have yet to order so she made hand drip coffee for Ignis and momentarily left him to man the bar so that she can bring a choice selection of drinks for her same-world friends.

~o~o0o~o~

  
Cloud wanted to follow Tifa to the kitchen so that he can escape the hot seat, but Zack kept him in his place. His friend wanted the “Tifa stories” and so to appease him he just regaled the man with a few details on their journey so far back in their world before they were summoned to this one. He had to emphasize to Zack that his mind was muddled for most of the time until he got out of the Lifestream, so there could have been no moment for what he was expecting.

“But what about now, in this world?” Zack pressed on. Cloud sighed inwardly.

Aerith was back with Yuffie, suspicious smiles on both of their faces. Cloud wanted to roll his eyes but kept a straight face. He was already full after the second round of eating and so he was about to pretend dozing off when Tifa appeared with a tray of drinks.

“You must be all thirsty, here have some refreshments,” Tifa put the tray on the picnic mat.

“That's what I am talking about!” said Cid as he Barret went for pints of summer ale. Vincent got the barley water.  
“That tea smells so good!” Aerith got her cup and started sipping. The delight that lit up her features indicated that she immediately felt the soothing effect, and so Zack wanted tea as well.  
Yuffie grabbed the wine, which Cloud thought was a bad idea.

Finally, Tifa faced Cloud and asked him what he wanted. The expression on her face was soft but she failed to keep eye contact.

“Something as sweet as a kiss!” Aerith chimed in. Cloud put a palm to his face. His friends were very impatient people. But when he saw Tifa flush beet red, he gently took her hand and stood up to steer her away from the nosy group.

“Come on, let's get our drinks at the bar,” Cloud said.

“Whoaaa...” Zack's fascinated voice trailed behind them. “Have fun!” Aerith shouted after.

~o~o0o~o~

“You okay?” Cloud asked Tifa as they walked, still holding her hand.

“Uh, yeah...” she answered, brushing her hair behind an ear. She was used to his touches, to the feel of his hand on hers, for they had to back each other up a lot during their struggles, but somehow this time it was making her feel pleasantly warm.

“Do you think we can ask Ignis for more beanballs?”

Tifa laughed and let go of his hand to lightly slap his arm. “You got the last one, aren't you satisfied?” Cloud only smirked.

They found Ignis eating his share of the lunch. He nodded to them. “Cloud, looking bright there. How was the food?”

Cloud nodded back. “It was a great meal Ignis. You and Tifa did well.” He patted his abdomen smiled briefly at Tifa. “With our stomachs now full, I think nothing will be able to stop us.”  
  
“Indeed. Now that our vitalities are restored, I'd like to see our adversaries try to attack. Speaking of which, where is Mog by the way?” Ignis noted.

“On reconnaissance again probably, or foraging for vines and kupo nuts,” Cloud supposed.

“Sad that Mog doesn't eat cooked food... Cloud wants more of the croquettes,” Tifa said as she went to start frying a second batch. “There's coffee, Cloud, if that's what you want.”

Ignis chuckled. “So it was effective,” was all that he commented.

Cloud sat beside Ignis to watch Tifa cook. He helped himself to a cup of coffee. “I heard that it was your idea. Now you have to tell me how to cultivate chocobeans,” he said to the tactician.

“I'll gladly let you bring the knowledge back to your world,” Ignis grinned. “And some samples too.”

Cloud inclined his spiky head. “Cool... Tell me though, why does that lady commodore sometimes call you 'cockatiel'?”

Ignis groaned, while Cloud heard Tifa trying to stifle her laughter. “Well it looks like you are in a good mood, mister Strife. I never expected a jest from a man with a usually impassive face.”

Cloud just shrugged and grinned good-naturedly as he stood up to take the plate of freshly cooked beanballs from Tifa. He immediately blew one to cool it down and crammed it to his mouth.

“Cloud!” Tifa scolded with amusement, a faint blush on her face. “Come on let the others try some of it.” There were some ready drinks left on small makeshift bar so she told Ignis, “I'll sit with Cloud and the others for a while.” She held two glasses of cordials.

“Sure, enjoy! Next time maybe we'll add more desserts to the menu as well? ” Ignis gave a wave.

“Yes! Can't wait to bake more sweet stuff.” Tifa ushered Cloud back to Zack and others.  
  


“Why should I give Zack some? This won't quiet him down,” Cloud pouted. “And it may trigger Barret and Yuffie.”

Tifa's face went pink. She asked, voice laden with diffidence, “W-why will it trigger them?”

Cloud breathed out a soft sigh. He reached out a hand to lightly stroke her cheek with his thumb. Smiling faintly at her, he yielded a “fine let's go then” and moved forward. Tifa wanted to lean on that hand so that it cupped her cheek, but decided it may make her heart beat too fast and she had enough for the day.

They found Aerith and Zack in animated discussion with Balthier, Papalymo, Yuna, and Ramza. Curiously, the talk seemed to be about the somber topic of _sacrifice and dreams_ , but the expressions on their faces were bright and far from melancholy. And so Tifa and Cloud quietly took a seat on the grass a little way from the group and relaxed. A lazy afternoon spell settled over the glade and some of the Warriors of Light were already dozing off, lying in the grass, or in Noctis' case, napping in a tent.

There were far distant mountains in sight, their purple outline looked serene. Cloud gazed at the mist drifting over the tops as he munched on his snack. Tifa was initially intrigued by her friends' conversations but her attention eventually wandered to the friend by her side whose face looked ruminative. She sipped her cloudberry cordial as he waited for him to say something.

Then he spoke, “We've been through a lot in this world and back in ours, but somehow we're still here. It's mad Tifa. Those mountains over there could collapse under a dimension hole at any moment.”

“It's because we're not alone Cloud. We're going to survive this world and make it back home.” Tifa gently bumped her shoulder to his. “And I think Cloud, that as long as I'm with you, I won't get too scared. So stick with me, stand by us, don't wander off on your own and get lost in a Torsion.”

“You've seen me, I have no plans of drifting off,” Cloud glanced at her. “Besides, we have to look after Zack and Aerith.”

“Well, they've got fans now, so it's not just up to us,” Tifa beamed. Aerith had attracted “supporters” who were acquainted with chivalry and tried to act as her body guard, while Zack is just a natural people magnet. When the two of them are side by side, oftentimes tending to finish each other's sentences, the charisma is off the charts.

“You're right,” Cloud reflected. In this garden of the gods, he did not fully understand yet what Fate intends, and so he decided he was just going to enjoy the time that was given with his friends.

Cloud ate the last of the croquettes and took a swig of the drink Tifa offered. It was refreshing. “You know, I can tolerate this world with you and a good meal.” He stretched and yawned, took one of the abandoned picnic blankets and folded it into a pillow to lie down on the grass. Then on second thought, he sat up and placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders to gently push her down on the grass with him.

“Cloud?” Tifa checked but let herself slump down beside him.

“Rest, Tifa,” he told her and settled comfortably. She tried to relax, being so close to him, although this should not be something new. It came to her more easily when he tilted his head to the side, tapped her hand, and said “ and thank you.”

Softly, she replied “You're always welcome, Cloud.”

On their backs they watched cotton-like cumulus and feathery cirrus sail by. The idle chatter of their fellow warriors eventually quieted down as most chanced on a catnap. Cloud later felt her eyes on him as she moved to lie on her side. He drew a deep satisfied breath, allowed his eyes to slowly shut, and felt grateful for the brief respite, and for Tifa who lit up his world and helped fill the hollow spaces of his heart and stomach.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> *Ignis arrives in Act 2, Chapter 7 of DFFOO and appears with Zack and Cloud in the same screen many times, so I though it was only logical to have him interact with Tifa.  
> *A handful of lines were taken from the game because there was no better way to rephrase.  
> *In Aerith's Lost Chapter, Inheriting the Past, the version of her theme that plays in the background is the one from Crisis Core - A Flower Blooming in the Slums, with the guitars and all. Music says a lot :)  
> *Ignis' recipes were of course from FFXV. The drinks meanwhile were from the Redwall books by Brian Jacques. The food descriptions in that series are among my favorites in literature (and I can never replicate it in writing!) so I thought I'd add a tiny reference to it.  
> *I find Cloud's character guide in DFFOO the most amusing of the lot. xD
> 
> again thanks for reading! ^_^ please feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
